Uninstall Re-install
by CallieCrossroads
Summary: The Merovingian plays a game with an obsolete deletion program bound for The Source, making her believe she is human in order to keep her destructive powers under his control. Now years later he is finally in need of her services and ends their little game. How will Carey cope with going back to a life she can't remember? Does she even have a choice? (Eventual OC X Twins)


Hello readers!

And welcome to my newest fanfiction, Uninstall Re-install!

Thank you so much for choosing to check out my story :)

It is a Matrix story that takes some time after the whole trilogy, and the world is kind of the same as it was before. The deal Neo made was for anyone who wanted to be unplugged would be, but I don't think they went on a world-tour telling people the truth about the matrix haha so I think most of the world still is as oblivious as it was before. And like Morpheus said, a lot of people could never handle the truth at their points in life.

Imagine telling your grandma that this world was just a lie made by a computer, when she probably couldn't even figure out how to use a smartphone.

I also don't think the Matrix would just up and be destroyed because that's the only place the exiles and programs can go to live, so if anything, it would stick around for their sake.

This will eventually be a romance between Carey and the Twins, but it will take a little time because I _really_ want to layout the storyline, and I don't want to just jump into it and make Carey a complete Mary Sue. I also want to make it more than just a straight-up no-nonsense romance fic.

Thank you all again so much for checking out my story and please check out my other stories!

I'm just really excited about this story, and please review, especially if you have any question.

\- Callie (Crazy But Happy)

Disclaimers: I own nothing except Carey

* * *

Uninstall Re-install

*Carey's POV *

*19 Years Ago*

"It seems quite ironic that a deletion program wants to...escape her own deletion." The Merovingian chuckled and my grip on the leather armchair tightened. Wanting to shoot insults at him, I swallowed my pride and frustration with some difficulty,

"Yes, Sir. As you probably already know, my version has become obsolete. The newer programs would be the ones deleting me, which would feel like The Source adding insult to injury." The Merovingian clicked his tongue a couple times in thought, leaning back in his large leather armchair behind his even larger wooden desk,

"Well, what would you give me in return? Your type of program doesn't exactly hold a big spot in my heart, so I expect payment for your salvation." I groaned softly,

"Payment? What do you want, me to become another one of your lackeys?" he chuckled again and looked at me skeptically, then waved his hand lazily,

"Tell me what sort of skill you possess." I glared at him,

"You know quite well what I am capable of, Merovingian." he raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders,

"It must have...slipped my mind. In fact, I actually can't remember if you are useful for _anything_." I could tell he was saying this just to shorten my fuse, and it was working. I jumped out of the armchair and slammed my fists on his wooden desk,

"Oh I'll show you what I am capable of, you smug pompous son of a bit-" I suddenly felt arms lift me up and pull me away, a razor pressed close against my throat. I struggled to escape and I looked back to see it was one of the ghost twins that worked for The Merovingian. He looked at me with an expression that could only be described as fierce indifference, and I felt intimidated even though his face was seemingly blank. His grip was strong but not painful, like a very tight hug. In my head I chuckled half-heartedly at the thought, but my anger quickly took over again.

"Ugh! Let me go! I need to wipe that grin off of his little prick face!" I felt my power flood my body like cold water, and my hand buzzed and glowed a dark orange. Digging my free hand into the twin's arm, the material of his jacket and shirt started to simmer and dissolve into a green vapor of visible coding. He didn't even flinch, but The Merovingian stood up quickly before it could reach the twin's skin.

"You know what _Mademoiselle _Carey? I know exactly what I can use you for in exchange for me saving you." The twin released me and I released my grip on his arm. I looked back at him and saw him change into his ghost-like form. He must have been expecting to regenerate or something, because after a few seconds he changed back and looked at his arm with a blank expression that I guessed was their version of puzzled when he noticed that nothing had changed.

'Well of course it wouldn't change,' I thought, 'I _am_ a deletion program, so my kind of decay is permanent.'

I heard him mumble to his twin,

"Hmm..what a shame, this was our favorite jacket." Rolling my eyes I looked back at The Merovingian,

"So what is your deal?" he walked around the desk and stood in front of me,

"My 'deal' is more of a game really, I have been working on some new coding that I have been dying to test, so this is your lucky day." Confusion now fused with my fiery anger I felt towards this man.

"_What kind of coding?"_ Through my grinding teeth the words came out more like a growl than a question.

"Why must you act so suspicious? It's just a fun little program to curb your _extremely_ prickly personality." I couldn't even begin to imagine what he meant by that.

"Think of it as a game...wine?" I looked up and he was holding a glass right in front of my face. He also anticipated my hesitation, so he spoke before I could react,

"It is a special wine of my own creation, and I would be greatly offended if you denied my hospitality." He pretended to sound hurt, which was absolute bullshit.

I wasn't stupid, I knew this was a trap. It couldn't be anything else, but what choice did I have? It was either this or being deleted and sent back to The Source to be recycled into other programs. It was a fate worse than death to me; humans got to keep their identity after their time on the earth was done (well, in the matrix, in the real world they were liquified and fed to other humans) but they were still remembered by people who were still alive.

Programs didn't have that luxury. Believe it or not, every program has a personality, even before we became exiles. The only thing we really lacked was a body since they're not necessary for most programs to have, except ones like Agents who took over human bodies to do their job. Once we ran our course we had two choices thanks to The Merovingian, either deletion or exile in the matrix. I say "thanks to The Merovingian" just because of the sad fact that he controls every entrance and exit we can use. Unless someone was stronger or had very special resources, you had to go through this pompous asshole if you wanted to see another day.

Deletion is exactly what is sounds like: you are destroyed. Poof! All of your coding is ripped apart one by one in a horribly long and agonizing process that _I _used to be in charge of. You lose everything that made you _you, _personality and any memories you possessed. Your coding is then poured back into the soup called The Source, and the cycle starts again.

My biggest fear of deletion wasn't the pain, it was the fact that no one would remember me. It sounds incredibly silly for me to think, since I didn't come in contact with anyone who _would _remember me. Maybe it's just the principal of the thing; I didn't want to lose "_me_".

So his trap was worth it.

"Thank you... " I took a small sip of the red liquid, expecting the worse.

A few seconds passed and nothing had changed. I looked in the glass and let out a bitter laugh,

"What, no cyanide? I'm disappointed in you Merovi- " Then it hit me like a tons of bricks. The room didn't even spin, I just collapsed on the floor and everything looked like it was melting away. All I heard was the wine glass shattering, and The Merovingian whispering in my ear.

"Everything's a game, _Mademoiselle _Carey_._"

/ / / / / / / /

*19 Years Later*

*Carey's POV*

"Happy birthday Carey!" everyone cheered, clapping as I blew out the 19 candles on my cake. I smiled at my dad's camera and the flash blinded me for the hundredth time today.

"Thank you everybody so much for coming, it really means the world to me." My friend Derek sneaked up behind me and took a frosting flower off my cake with his finger,

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just here for the cake!" He exclaimed.

Everyone laughed including myself, and he put a small dollop of pink frosting on the tip of my nose. I quickly wiped it off with my hand, then playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whaaat? I was just trying to make the frosting sweeter by adding you to it!" I rolled my eyes and gave him a second punch, a little harder than the first.

"You're a dork Derek." He shrugged, accepting it as a compliment.

"Hey Carey, would you mind running inside and grabbing the ice cream scoop?" I heard my mom ask. Nodding, I hopped out of my seat and headed for the patio door that went to the kitchen. When I got there though, something was wrong.

I stared at the patio door, seeing that it was no longer a clear glass door, but had a dark tint where I couldn't even see through it.

"_Mademoiselle _Carey, please come in." I heard a mans voice tell me. It sounded as if he was speaking from inside of my head. I looked back at the others to see if they were pulling some sort of birthday joke, but I gasped when I saw that everyone was...gone.

They were all gone. Everything was left in their places, but not one person was in sight.

My jaw hung open,

"Hey guys," my voice slightly shook, "Where did everyone go?" I stared at the empty party in utter confusion, "You guys know I don't like surprises, even if it is my birthday."

Behind me I heard the patio door slide open and I spun around so quickly that it made my head spin. I walked slowly toward the door and the kitchen was no longer the kitchen, but a giant ornate office. Straight ahead I saw a green stained glass window that looked nearly four stories high. The glass reflected flames from a stone fireplace that was on the left side of the room, and it gave it a liquid quality that almost made it look alive.

"This...This is not my house." I knew I was stating the obvious, but that's all I could think to say.

Below the stained glass window there was an oak desk and a man sitting in a high-backed chair. He had an air of power and I_ really_ didn't want to go any closer.

"Come in _Mademoiselle _Carey, come in." He had a french accent and he sounded friendly enough, but he had the tone that an office manager had when he's trying too hard to be your friend. It felt fake and it affected me in the same way it would any worker spoken to in such a way: I felt my blood freeze.

I tried to run away but my feet started moving against my will and they took me to the smaller leather chair that was in front of the desk.

The same invisible force made me sit down, and I tried to sink back into it as far as I could.

"W-who are you?" I managed to say through my anxiety. The man smiled as if he was savoring the taste of my fear like it was the wine he was sipping.

"You know exactly who I am." My mouth hung open slightly and I slowly shook my head. He laughed and leaned forward in his chair, resting his folded hands on desk,

"You do. And you know what else? I have decided that our little game has come to its end." He took a deep breath in satisfaction, his smile growing but also turning a touch more sinister,

"We shall come to retrieve you by the end of this week, and we will not tell you when or where or why." I just stared at him,

"What the hell are you talking about?" _Who are you!"_ Without saying another word he turned around in his chair to face the window, and with a wave of his hand I felt myself rush backwards in the chair.

In the next second, I was back in my kitchen.

I looked around the room with an extremely confused expression, and caught the attention of my mother who just walked in.

"Carey, are you alright? I didn't think it took this long to grab an ice cream scoop," She bent down in front of me and put a hand to my forehead, "Why are you sitting down, are you feeling sick honey?" I shook my head quickly and looked outside to see that everything was back to normal.

"I just..felt a bit dizzy. I'll be okay though." She smiled worriedly and squeezed my shoulder,

"Come on, we haven't even cut the cake yet." I smiled and walked outside with her. I was relieved to see that the world seemed back to normal.

But one thing was different, everything had a tint of green.

* * *

You guys lost yet? hahaha Don't worry, all good things come to those who wait :)

I will be updating very soon and I hope you guys stick with the story for the long haul,

Please review if you like it and/or have any questions! Also please tell me where there might be grammar and spelling errors.

Thank you!

\- Callie (Crazy But Happy)


End file.
